Could Have Been Worse
by Hijita
Summary: Requests from tumblr saboace one shots. Just cuddles and love and kisses and aus.
1. chapter 01

**Hey! This will be a one-shot series with saboace fic request from tumblr. Sorry for the grammar mistakes, my english isn't good enough yet. But thank you for reading and tell me what you think! **

* * *

"I can't believe you, Ace."

Ace restrained his laughing as he looked at Sabo who was glaring at him while he tried to stand up which ended with hitting his head in the wall above him. There was a hole in the wall beside them which give enough light to see each other faces.

"It's not funny, Ace! We are trapped behind a secret door and we don't even know how we can get out from here." Sabo whispered harshly but Ace continued grinning as if nothing was wrong. "And why isn't there enough place for two people?"

Sabo's knees constantly bumped into his from moving around and Ace couldn't help but laugh again as Sabo tried to stretch out which was impossible for him.

"Looks like we'll be trapped for a while…"

Sabo elbowed him in the ribs and smiled satisfied when he yelped.

"That's great, Ace, couldn't you touch something else which wouldn't have led us to this place? I can't even stand straight because I hit my head if I do."

Ace only noticed how close Sabo's face was to his when he felt his hair slowly moving as Sabo tried to blow air into his ear. Ace flinched back hitting his head on the wall, cursing Sabo who was smirking at him.

Ace looked at his face, his smug smile and he couldn't stop himself. He leaned forward capturing Sabo's lips with his own, tasting him. It was quick and when Ace leaned back it Sabo just looked at him like he hasn't see him before. His cheeks were slightly flushed, he opened his mouth to say something but closed it without telling anything.

Sabo clenched his fist and hit Ace's shoulders without warning.

"Hey!" exclaimed Ace even if it didn't hurt. "Why did you hit me?"

"Because I can't believe you thought this was the perfect moment to kiss me."

"It's always the perfect moment to kiss you." Ace sighed dreamily while looked away from Sabo.

Sabo's lips quirked up a little. Okay, he had to admit that was cute. And a little cheesy.

"Just get us out here, maybe you can kiss me more."

"Maybe?"

Sabo rolled his eyes and didn't answer. Ace can wait for an answer after they get out. Maybe he will be nice and let Ace to kiss him.

Maybe.


	2. I'm sick of being useless

Ace wasn't even looking where he was going, he just wanted to go home, to forget this conversation even happened with Thatch. He didn't even know Sabo was home but he was hoping to find him sitting on their couch doing his essays while drinking tea form his stupid dragon mug.

It started raining and he had to close his eyes, gathering his strength to go home. His clothes were drenched, sticking to his skin. He bit his lip. He could call Sabo, he know he doesn't have classes now, he could come for him.

No. It was raining and it would take only twenty minutes to get home. He was fine even if the rain was falling hard on him, even if he couldn't stop himself from thinking what Izo said to him. He was just mad and didn't think it through, right? Or maybe that were his true feelings. The last seven years didn't mean anything to him while he was growing up with them. He breathed deeply, calming himself while counting to eight. He should stop thinking about it before he teared up over this stupid argument.

He opened his door with his key, silently thanking that he was home. Water was dripping from his clothes, so he quickly walked to the bathroom not even greeting Sabo. He took off his clothes throwing them in the basket. Ace hissed as the hot water hit his body, shutting his eyes tightly, gritting his teeth. He let out a shaky breath, resting his forehead against the wall.

He was fine.

It was all right.

He closed the tap, cursing because he forget to bring clothes. He grinned noticing Sabo's clothes, he didn't wait to get in the shirt and the pants. As he walked out, his lips quirked up seeing Sabo concentrating on his work, chewing on his pen. Sabo looked up, greeting him with a smile which faltered as he looked him over.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." Ace leaned over the couch to kiss him and go to sleep and forget today happened. Before he could, Sabo grabbed his arm pulling him over to his side. He yelped as his feet left the ground, he tried to steady himself, to grab something but he landed on the other side of the couch almost on Sabo's lap. Sabo chuckled as Ace sat up beside him, massaging his arm where Sabo grabbed him. "I'm just tired, really."

Ace doesn't look at him which was worrying but it's nothing he hasn't faced before. Ace looked defeated, his shoulder slumped and he just looked sad even if it didn't show on his face. Sabo nuzzled into his side, wrapping his arms around his shoulder as he pulled him closer like he's afraid to lose him. Ace closed his eyes and Sabo started to trace little circles with his finger on his back, thinking that maybe this will calm him down. Because even if he didn't look angry, he could see whatever happened it deeply hurt him.

"Come on Ace, talk to me." He leaned forward, placing a kiss on his cheek and for a moment he saw Ace trying to restrain himself.

"What am I doing here?" Ace was looking forward even now but his mouth was trembling like he was going to cry. "I don't want to do this. Why can't they love me enough to let me join them? Maybe I'm not good enough for them."

Sabo put his hands on his face, turning it so he could look in his eyes.

"That's stupid and you know that too."

Ace shook his head, gripping his arms, sinking his nails in his skin.

"I'm sick of being useless." His voice cracked as he pulled up his legs to his chest, burying his face. "I feel like I'm going to throw up. Izo was right. I'm just a useless boy who can't do anything right."

Sabo pulled him closer, catching one of his hand so he wouldn't hurt himself more.

"You aren't useless, Ace."

Ace's laughing sounded empty. And Sabo just wanted to yell into his face how important he was and he wasn't useless at all.

"Really, Sabo? Tell me that to Izo." He leaned onto Sabo because even if he doesn't believe what he was saying, knowing Sabo is close gave him strength. "I called my family, obviously, it was a bad idea. Thatch got attacked, I wanted to go home, he said, I would be useless to there so I should just stay here. 'If you couldn't come home for Thanksgiving, you shouldn't come now.' Nice, right?"

Ace's smiles was empty and Sabo had to restrain himself for not hitting anyone who dared to make feel like this.

"Luffy and I are your family too. I know you haven't known us for a long time but we will never hate you, okay?" Even if his family didn't hate him, Ace was sure to think about it like that.

Ace closed his eyes, he knew it was stupid to doubt in Sabo, most of the time he knew what he was talking about.

"You promise? Even after we have a fight?" Ace rarely felt this vulnerable but hearing from his family he is useless, messed with him.

"Even after a fight."

Ace seemed calmer and he closed his eyes before he leaned into Sabo, enjoying the comfort, he rarely sought out.

**Thanks for reading! If you have time tell me what you think!**


	3. Kiss me

Sabo didn't expected to see Ace in front of his door when he opened it. He didn't expect Ace leaning on the door losing his balance and tumbling into his chest. Sabo caught him, holding him up before he could fall to the floor bringing Sabo down with him.

"You almost swept off my feet," said Sabo, flush rising to his cheeks, he was ready to bury himself six feet under the ground as soon as he realized what he is saying. He shouldn't even think about flirting with Ace, damn it, as soon he opened his mouth, he just blurted out the most ridiculous things. No, Sabo didn't need more embarrassing moments in his life.

He was being stupid, he knew it but he couldn't think straight in the last weeks when he was with Ace. Every time he looked at his best friend, he had the urge to make him smile, to bury his head in his neck, to enjoy the warmth emitting from his body.

He was a lost cause.

"Sabo?" Ace was looking at him with amusement in his eyes. "You can let me go now."

"Oh yeah, right." Sabo backed away bumping into his desk causing his books to fell to the floor. Ace laughed at him, oh how he wanted to wipe that grin off his face.

"You're a real catastrophe today."

"Hey, you were the one who was leaning on my door when I opened it."

"You weren't answering I thought you weren't home."

"You are an asshole," said Sabo gathering his books from the ground.

"You love me."

"Yeah, yeah I do."

Sabo freezes up but tries to play it casual like it didn't mean anything. Like he didn't want to kiss every freckles on Ace's. He could feel his face heating up, he really shouldn't think about it.

When he looks at Ace again after he put down his books, he is grinning and Sabo can't help but fear for his life. This will be bad.

"So you love me?"

Sabo only shrugs but he's screaming inside. He's going to find out. He's going to freak out.

"Of course, you are my best friend."

"You should kiss me."

Sabo opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't get out the words. He didn't really say what he though, right? Ace stand up and walked over stopping in front of him. Sabo tried to back away but his desk was in the way. He could see clearly the freckles on his face covered by a slight blush.

"Kiss me, Sabo."

"What?" Ace's face was just too close to his. Sabo needed time to grasp what Ace was saying. Why was he saying it? He can't think it seriously, right?

"Don't I look good enough for you?"

Sabo spluttered.

"Of course, you look great! Your eyes are so pretty, I could look at them whole day. Your freckles are adorable and…" Sabo had to stop talking to admire Ace's face which was definitely red.

"I'm going to kiss you now."

"Finally," mumbled Ace before Sabo kissed him. It was sweet, it was perfect and Sabo didn't want to let Ace go ever again.


	4. Content

It was dark when Sabo woke up. He didn't open his eyes, searching with his hand for Ace to cuddle him but he could only touch the cold, empty place where Ace should have been lying. Sabo rubbed his eyes while yawning, getting up from the bed wrapping himself in his blanket, searching for Ace.

He didn't need to go far. Ace was sitting on the couch, his head was resting in his hands as he was leaning forward. He was gripping his hair like he wanted to tear it out.

"Hey."

Sabo waited for some reaction but Ace stayed in the same position, not moving even a bit. He heard him sighing but Ace didn't look like he would talk. Seeing him like this, made him worry more than usual knowing he would had to go back to the Revolutionaries tomorrow. The last thing he wanted was to leave Ace like this.

"Hey."

Sabo walked over to him, sitting down, covering Ace's back with his blanket he brought with him. Ace sighed as he leaned on him and Sabo couldn't stop himself, he wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer. Ace's body was warm as always even if he looked like he hasn't slept in the past days.

"You have to get up early tomorrow, you should be go back to sleep," Ace whispered, wanting to pull away but Sabo held him tight and didn't let him. He wouldn't leave him alone when he needed him more. "Sabo."

His eyes flickered to Ace's face but he couldn't see anything except the tiredness.

"I want to be with you before I go back to the Revolutionary."

Ace sighed lying down on his lap, facing with Sabo's stomach. Sabo wasn't stranger to see Ace in this state and it warmed him inside knowing Ace wanted to be with him even when he looked vulnerable. He started petting his hair, maybe Ace will fall asleep again.

He gazed at Ace who was staring blankly at nothing and Sabo didn't need to guess what he was thinking about.

"What did you dream about?"

Ace only groaned and he was far from answering while he was trying to hide his face from him. Sabo's lips quirked up, seeing Ace turning around on his lap. He tugged lightly at Ace's hair for answers but he swatted his hand away.

"Come on, Ace, talk to me."

"It was just a stupid dream, Sabo. It's okay now."

"You're a terrible liar."

"I'm better than you."

"In your dreams."

Ace glared at him half-heartedly from his lap but didn't say another word instead he interlocked his fingers with Sabo's, gently squeezing his hand. Ace didn't look upset at first but his body stiffened under his touch as Sabo continued petting his hair.

Ace let out a shaky sigh.

"I'm glad you're alive," he mumbled as got up from his lap, getting tangled in the blanket Sabo covered him with. Sabo chuckled as Ace tried to get out of the blanket but he gave up and leaned on Sabo's shoulder. "I'm really glad you are alive."

His voice broke on the last word as he gripped Sabo's hand tightly.

"I won't die Ace, I promise." _Not before you're happy._

Sitting on the old couch with Ace in his arms, it didn't matter how illogical his promise was.


End file.
